De vodka y un gatito
by Kary Huerta
Summary: Cuando en el banquete los ojos de Victor se posan más en Yuri que en cualquier otra persona, la historia del par ruso cambió.


Las fiestas tras las competencias eran algo que siempre habían aburrido tanto a Yuri como a Victor. El primero porque no solía llevarse bien con nadie aparte de su equipo, y eso de llevarse bien se podía debatir, la verdad. Para el segundo era aburrido porque parecía que todo el mundo quería lamer sus pies... u otras partes de su cuerpo dado los constantes coqueteos que recibía, ese tipo de cosas solo aburría a Victor sobremanera.

Se acercó a las mesa para tomar otra copa cuando notó lo que Yuri tenía entre las manos, rápidamente se acercó a el y se la apartó. — ¿Yuri, cuanto de esto has tomado? - preguntó algo preocupado.

Yuri hizo un gesto de molestia, ¿por qué Victor se preocupaba tanto por cuanto jugo había tomado? — uh, no sé... ¿Unos tres? - dijo mientras trataba de volver a tomar el vaso que Victor le había quitado. — sabe dulce y esta rico - estiraba la mano, tratando todavía de recuperar su bebida, pero Victor tenia en alto el brazo ¿ por qué debía ser tan alto?

— tú no deberias estar tomando esto - lo regañó, claro que sabia dulce, por eso mismo Yuri ni siquiera había sentido el alcohol, y aunque ahora no sentía el efecto de la bebida, en unos minutos si que lo haría. ¿que nadie se había dado cuenta de que un menor tomó, no solo una, sino varias bebidas alcohólicas? Pensó mientras miraba alrededor, pero todos parecían no percatase de la mesa de bebidas y comida. Suspiró — vamos, debo llevarte a la habitación - si Yakov llegaba a saber Yuri había bebido alcohol se pondría furico.

— ¿por qué? - preguntó Yuri, tomando el brazo de Victor al sentirse algo mareado tras haber intentado brincar para recuperar el vaso.

— ya lo sabrás en un rato- sentía un poco de lástima de Yuri, su primera borrachera y ni siquiera la había planeado.

— estoy... Bien.. Bueno, quizas no. ¿qué demonios tenia ese jugo? - se quejó cuando el mundo se le movió, escucho a Victor reírse e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— vodka - respondió - lo que demuestra por que no se debe mezclar con jugo, aparte de ser un atentado contra un buen vodka- habló su orgullo ruso. Aprovecho que Yuri se había colgado de su brazo para caminar en dirección a la puerta del salón. Miró alrededor pero no vio señas de Mila o Giorgi. — vamos, vamos- lo guió con cuidado al salir.

— pero la fiesta sigue, Viiiiictor- se quejó Yuri, como si aguantara la risa, tratando de caminar en sentido contrario pese a que no soltara a Victor.

— no más fiesta para ti, Yuri - contestó sonriéndose, suspirando de alivio cuando al fin salieron del salón.

— ¡eres un aguafiestas! Primero me quitas mi deliciosa bebida y luego me prohíbes festejar. - abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió, había tenido una idea — ¡hagamos nuestra propia fiesta! - dijo soltándolo para correr hacia el elevador. Victor suspiró y corrió tras él. Había terminado de niñera al parecer.

— ¡Victor, vamos! - lo apuró Yuri, con una gran sonrisa que Victor nunca le había visto antes. Fue un poco extraño, pero su corazón había dado un pequeño salto. Si Yuri sonriera asi más a menudo seguramente tendría muchisimas más miles de fans de que las que tenia ahora.

— Victor, eres realmente alto- no supo en que momento Yuri se había acercado tanto a él, pero ahora estaba de puntas, frotandole la frente con los dedos. — es tan brillante - murmuró para después reirse más.

— ya te esta haciendo efecto el alcohol... - murmuró con un suspiro.

— eshtoy bieeeen- repitió, volviéndose a colgar de su brazo, frotando su mejilla contra su brazo. — eshtoy con Victor... ¿y sabes? Victor es genial, aunque sea un ególatra, es un patinador sorprendente. -

— ah ¿si? - respondió el mayor, tratando de no reírse.

— si... - lo miró y sonrió — ¡Victor! ¡Estas aqui! - dijo al mirar su rostro. Esta vez Victor si se rió. — Victor, recuerda prometiste harías mi rutina para mi debut en senior! Si tu la haces, sé que ganare-

— no me podrás ganar aun si te hago una rutina, gatito-

— ¡soy un tigre! - protestó, mordiendo su brazo. — y ganaré - aseguró. — así Victor me notara aun más - agregó, sonrojándose un poco.

— ah, así que quieres te note - Yuri era tan gracioso ebrio, era una lastima no pudiera contarle a nadie después. Para su sorpresa al volver su mirada de nuevo a Yuri este tenía los ojos llorosos.

— ¡claro que quiero! Desde... Desde que te prometí dejar hacer triples para ganar ya no hablaste conmigo. ¡eres tan cruel, Victor! - y de la nada había comenzado a llorar.

Victor no supo que hacer, aun si solo eran lágrimas por estar borracho, nunca había sido bueno cuando alguien comenzaba a llorar. Rodeó la espalda de Yuri con un brazo para salir del elevador — lo siento, no llores- murmuró mientras caminaba con Yuri abrazado a él. — y Yuri, deja de morderme.. - dijo con una sonrisa adolorida.

— es tu castigo del gran tigre de hielo - murmuró sin dejar de morderlo.

— entonces preferiría por favor un castigo de la hada rusa- su respuesta fue que Yuri lo mordió más fuerte. Solo contestó con una risa mezclada con un gemido de dolor, sacó la tarjeta para abrir su habitación.

Yuri entró primero — ¿haremos la fiesta? ¡Pide comida! - propuso Yuri, al parecer aun no olvidaba la idea de la fiesta. Victor suspiró y tocó donde Yuri habia mordido, aun y con la tela del traje y camisa le habìa dolido. Al menos los dientes si que los tenía de tigre.

— eso no es tan mala idea- admitió Victor mientras tomaba el teléfono de la habitación para pedir comida y café, eso le ayudaría a Yuri a bajar el alcohol.

Mientras Victor estaba distraído al teléfono, Yuri se paseaba por la habitación, fue cuando se topó con el traje que había usado Victor durante la competencia. — Victor, Victor, ¡pontelo!- dijo mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos. — me gusta tanto como te ves con él, pareces un príncipe-

Victor se sonrojó por el repentino halago, Yuri estaba demasiado hablador. — ¿ah si?- Yuri asintió y su carita se iluminó — ¡ya sé! Mejor yo me lo pondré - acto seguido, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y el pantalón, tratando de quitárselo con rapidez.

—¿ que tal si mejor nos quedamos con la ropa puesta?- preguntó Victor, acercándose a Yuri para evitar siguiera desnudándose. Yuri no le hizo caso y siguió intentando quitarse el pantalón con movimientos torpes y dando saltitos, fue en uno de esos saltos cuando perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre Victor quien al intentarlo sujetar también trastabillo y cayó hacía atras, por fortuna la cama estaba cerca y había caido ahi, con Yuri encima.

— ah, Yuri, dame un descanso - se quejó Victor, bajando la mirada solo para encontrarse que el rostro de Yuri estaba muy cerca del suyo.

— eres muy atractivo, Victor - había susurrado, moviéndose sobre el, con tal mala suerte ( o buena suerte, Victor aun no estaba seguro) de que el trasero de Yuri se habia rosado contra su entrepierna. Pasó saliva y suspiró — Yuri... - lo tomó de la cadera para evitar Yuri se siguiera moviendo, que él tenía un cuerpo sano después de todo y era normal acabaría respondiendo a esos roces.

— ¿ yo no soy atractivo? - preguntó Yuri con un puchero, aun tenia tan cerca su rostro del suyo.

— claro que lo eres - contestó Victor. — pero también debes ser un buen niño - y no seducirlo mientras estaba ebrio, pensó mientras volvia a suspirar, palmeando la cabeza de Yuri. Eso iba más alla de su capacidad para mantener el control. Siempre había notado lo lindo e interesante que era Yuri, pero el creia Yuri lo consideraba sólo un adulto molesto, es decir, Yuri siempre lo veia con ese gesto de que estar con el era un dolor en el trasero. De verdad había sido una gran sorpresa lo considerara atractivo, y que deseaba su atención.

— soy buen niño - contestó aun con ese gestito de fastidio y decepción en su rostro. — solo quiero Victor me haga caso - tomó el rostro de Victor con ambas manos, mirandolo fijo unos segundos antes de acercarse para besarlo.

Y hasta ahi habia llegado el control que intentaba mantener. Se giró para dejar a Yuri bajo de el, levantando sus brazos para sujetarlos sobre su cabeza. — eres aún más rebelde cuando estas ebrio -

— no estoy ebrio - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

— claro que lo estás - se sonrió — y seria muy malo aprovecharme de ti- se inclinó para besarlo, cuando se separó Yuri tomo mucho aire, pero seguia dandole esa mirada que lo tentaba tanto. — hablaremos mañana- le dijo, liberando sus brazos, quedando sentado en orcadas sobre él

— ¿lo prometes? - preguntó inseguro Yuri — ¿pero una promesa real? - parecia Victor tenia una habilidad para olvidar cualquier promesa que hiciera.

— claro- confiaba Yuri ni siquiera lo recordaría, y el ya no tendria que lidiar con la tentación tan cerca de nuevo.

Yuri se arrodilló en la cama cuando Victor bajo de encima de suyo, volviéndose a acercar a él, aferrándose de su camisa — ¡promételo, Victor! - insistió, parecía bastante angustiado de que Victor fuera a romper u olvidar la promesa. Asi que esa impresión también tenía de él, pensó Victor mientras miraba fijamente a Yuri.

Acarició lentamente la cabeza de Yuri, sonriendole — si lo recuerdas mañana, hablaremos de eso-

— claro que lo recordaré - dijo molesto, haciendo un mohin de impaciencia. — ¿cómo puedes ser tan atractivo y ser tan idiota? -

Yuri tenía una manera muy peculiar de mostrar su afecto, pensó Victor, sonriendo cariñoso. — no lo sé ¿genes? - respondió aguantando la risa. Escuchó a Yuri reirse también, luego pegó su frente en el antebrazo de Victor.

— Victor.. Todo da vueltas - protestó, colocándose la mano sobre la boca para controlar las arqueadas. Yuri habia tenido suerte de que Victor lo viera antes de que terminara por tener un coma etílico por beber alcohol como si fuera jugo.

— esta bien, te llevare al baño, solo no vo.. - muy tarde, Yuri ya habia vomitado sobre su traje.

— ¡Yuri, que es un valentino! - se quejó Victor, acercando unos pañuelos para limpiarle los labios.

— per...don - gimoteó Yuri, intentando limpiar el traje de Victor con la mano, pero Victor lo detuvo.

— esta bien... Es bueno vomites - pero no tan bueno lo hiciera sobre él, pensó quitándose el sacó del traje y la camisa. Miró a Yuri, también debía limpiarlo a el, con cuidado lo llevó al baño y lo sentó en la orilla de la bañera, desnudando su pecho, limpiandolo con una toalla húmeda.

— lo siento, de verdad- dijo. Sus ojos estaban algo llorosos y a Victor le enterneció un poco. Acarició su mejilla.

— esta bien, es tu primera borrachera, y las borracheras siempre tienen algo de humillantes. Hubo una vez donde yo termine nadando desnudo, en pleno invierno, en la piscina de un desconocido - le contó y Yuri se rió.

— no volvere a tomar nada en fiestas, solo agua - se quejó Yuri.

— sabia decisión - contestó mientras le ponía una bata del hotel. Tras dejarlo en la cama, Victor terminó de limpiarse y colocarse ropa limpia. Finalmente el servició tocó a la puerta, le daría un poco de café a Yuri y quizás con eso se calmaria otro poquito más.

Cuando regresó con la charola notó Yuri estaba acostado en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreirse al verlo hecho bolita, parecia de verdad un gatito. Yuri entre abrió un ojo al escuchar a Victor — mi estómago tiene una epica batalla- murmuró.

— entonces creo eso significa solo puedes beber agua - dijo entregándole un vaso con agua. Yuri lo bebió todo rápidamente y suspiró. — me muero- se quejó, abrazando la almohada.

— no moriras - le aseguró, conteniendo la risa. — bueno, quizas yo te mate por arruinar mi valentino - comentó, sentándose en la cama, cruzando la pierna y dandole una mirada traviesa a Yuri.

— lo siento - se quejó — te pagare el estúpido traje - murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Que lástima eso tampoco lo recordaría, pensó Victor, cuidándolo un rato por si se le ocurría vomitar de nuevo. Acarició su cabello cuando lo vio ya profundamente dormido.

— eres un gatito tan travieso y das muchos problemas, Yuri - se inclinó a besar su frente. — ojala me digas lo mismo un día en que no estes ebrio - susurró muy, muy bajito.

Tras verificar que Yuri estaba mejor, decidió dormiría en la otra cama; despertó temprano al escuchar a Yuri quejarse. Al abrir los ojos, Yuri estaba sentado en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza.

— ¿que demonios pasó? - gruñó, la cabeza le palpitaba y sentía le estallaría.

— anoche bebiste vodka mezclada con jugo y te emborrachaste- explicó Victor, bostezando perezosamente.

Notó Yuri lo miraba con un gesto de incredulidad y molestia. — ¿ uh? ¿ Y por que termine en tu habitación, anciano? -

Ahí estaba el Yuri de siempre, pensó mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás — porque no traías la tarjeta de la habitación -

— uh.. Cierto, la maldita de Mila me la quitó para evitar me fuera de la fiesta- gruñó. Suspiró — ¿ la cabeza me debe doler asi? Seguro debí golpearme ayer-

— Es normal te duela de esa forma, y te dolerá aun más con el ruido y el sol -

— ah, mierda y hoy regresamos a casa - se recostó de nuevo, tenía cara de pocos amigos pero estaba tratando de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior — ¿hice alguna tontería? - preguntó a Victor.

— no realmente, solo decías eras el gran tigre de hielo de Rusia - recordó con una sonrisa.

— ¿y tu hiciste algo raro? - preguntó mientras notaba debajo de la bata no llevaba nada puesto.

Victor coloco su índice sobre sus labios y se sonrió — ¿ que pasaría si la respuesta fuera sí? -

La cara de Yuri paso de blanco a un rojo intenso, cubriéndose con la sabana hasta el cuello — ¿que hiciste? -

Victor se soltó riendo — te tuve que quitar la camisa porque te vomitaste encima. Los pantalones te los quitaste tu solito - se alzó de hombros.

— oh.. - bajo la mirada. — ¿solo eso pasó? -

— sí, tras vomitar te quedaste dormido - la verdad, estaba un poco desilusionado no recordará nada de la noche, pero suponía era mejor así.

Era muy vergonzoso para Yuri que hubiera sido Victor quien lo cuidara ebrio, pero hubiera sido peor si Mila lo cuidaba pensó con un escalofrío, no quería imaginarse las travesuras que le hubiera hecho esa loca mujer. — hmm.. Gracias, por cuidarme - dijo bajito.

— no es nada, somos compañeros - le contestó Victor antes de entrar al baño.

Yuri suspiró ¿ de verdad no habia dicho nada extraño? Victor actuaba normal, pero no estaba tranquilo del todo.

Para medio día ya estaban en el lobby. Gracias a una tarjeta extra en la recepción Yuri logró sacar su equipaje y Victor le habia prestado unas gafas oscuras para que no sufriera tanto por la luz, pero estar ahi, con tanto ruido, era una tortura teniendo resaca.

— ¡ahí están! - les gritó Yakov y Yuri sintió la cabeza le iba a explotar. — ¿ a donde se fueron ayer? - los comenzó a regañar, pero Victor explicó Yuri ya quería dormir porque no se sentia bien y Mila le había quitado la tarjeta de la habitación y compartieron cuarto. Así que Yakov se fue a gritarle a Mila.

— gracias- dijo bajito Yuri a Victor, esperaba sobrevivir hasta que subieran al avión.

Se mantuvo apartado de todos excepto Victor, quien no dejaba de darle botellas de agua y preguntarle si estaba bien. Era tan extraño tenerlo a su lado, preocupándose por él, pero no podía decir le desagradaba del todo.

Mientras esperaban en la sala de abordaje, dejó caer la cabeza en el brazo de Victor, frotando la frente como si con eso aliviara un poco la manera en que le punzaba.

— ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza? - preguntó Victor hablando con un tono de voz suave, Yuri asintió lento, agradecía usara ese tono de voz porque así su cabeza no parecía estallar. Victor le tendió una pastilla y el murmuró un gracias antes de tomarla.

— esto es horrible, ¿por que deben hacer tragos que sepan dulce? - se quejó en voz muy baja.

— tampoco lo entiendo, quien mezcle vodka con jugo debería ir preso- contestó Victor, sin apartar la vista de lo que leía, era gracioso Yuri le hiciera esa pregunta tantas veces, al menos sabía ya había aprendido la leccion sobre tragos dulces.

Mila se acercó a ellos, hablando animada de como el patinador japones había hecho todo un espectáculo anoche.

— se lo perdieron, fue tan divertido - dijo risueña, Victor sonrió y miró a Yuri, quien estaba pateando a Mila para que se alejara, él había tenido su propio espectáculo anoche.

— ¡deja de ser tan ruidosa! - gruñía Yuri sin dejar de empujar con la pierna a Mila.

— ¿podrían dejarme leer en paz? - se quejó Victor con una muy fingida sonrisa de calma, Mila se rió antes de alejarse, sabía hacer enojar a Victor era cosa seria, pero Yuri no se movió y como Victor no lo apartó así se quedó dormido apoyado en su brazo, hasta que Victor lo sacudió por que ya iban a abordar el avión.

Cuando Yuri se levantó, Victor confirmó que lo había babeado, " ¿enserio Yuri?" pensó, menos mal era la chaqueta deportiva nacional y no otro de sus costosos trajes, aunque no pudo evitar reírse bajito pues le había resultado tierno incluso babeara. Yuri lo miró sin entender de que se reía, Victor estaba raro ese día, demasiado amable y demasiado... alegre.

En el avión, por fortuna para Yuri, su asiento quedo aun lado del de Victor, de esa manera no tendría que soportar a Mila ni se preocuparía de que Yakov sospechara tenia resaca.

— esto es horrible, matenme - se quejó Yuri mientras trataba de cubrirse más con la capucha de su chaqueta.

— pobre gatito - dijo Victor, aún le hacia gracia la manera en que Yuri había terminado ebrio.

— ¿a quien le dices gatito?- gruñó pero solo lo hizo lucir como un gato hiseando e hizo que Victor se riera sin querer.

Yuri se sonrojó mucho al oirlo reir asi, pero lo ignoró y trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en el asiento del avion, al final, el brazo de Victor volvió a ser una buena almohada por un rato.

Para cuando aterrizaron Yuri ya no sentia la cabeza le estallaría en mil pedazos y eso lo tenia de buen humor, además de la idea de volver a pasar unos días en casa con el abuelo antes de volver a las prácticas.

— es bueno ya te sientas bien - escuchó a Victor y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

— uhm.. Gracias, por lo de esa noche y cuidarme en el avión - dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Era su imaginación o ese gesto animado que hasta ese momento Victor habia tenido ¿había cambiado por uno triste?

— no fue nada, no podia dejar te pasara algo peligroso por un descuido. - había sido algo divertido cuidarlo, y la perspectiva de ya no estar con él lo hacia sentirse triste, era como cuando te encariñabas con un gatito y no te lo podias quedar para siempre.

— ¿estas bien anciano? - preguntó preocupado Yuri, Victor lucia triste.

— sí, estoy contento de volver a casa... Makkachin debe extrañarme - sonrió tranquilo Victor.

Fue en ese momento cuando a Yuri algo le hizo click. Debía ser triste llegar a una casa casi vacía. Dudó un poco pero se acercó a el — ¿quieres cenar en casa? El abuelo seguro hará pirozhkis, siempre hace eso cuando regreso, y son realmente buenos, deberías probarlos - decir todo eso sin terminar rojo como tomate habia sido todo un logro, pero al menos había hecho que Victor se sonriera de nuevo.

— ¿ no molestaré a tu abuelo? - preguntó Victor, sin saber bien por qué se sentía tan emocionado y conmovido por la invitación.

— nah, si eres mi invitado estará contento, dice no hago amigos y que eso le preocupa- dijo alzándose de hombros.

La sonrisa que Victor le dio a Yuri lo hizo pensar en un niño, sonrió dw vuelta también, algo tímido, le había llegado la realización llevaria a Victor a casa y eso era pasar más tiempo del acostumbrado al lado de él.

— Victor, ¿seguro no dije nada extraño esa noche? - volvió a preguntar pero el séquito de reporteros hizo que Victor ya no le contestara, en un momento Victor jaló a Yuri para que también lo fotografiaran, presumiendo habia ganado en la categoría junior.

Cuando lograron zafarse de los reporteros fue un alivio. — ¿ cómo puedes acostumbrarse a eso? -

— solo pienso es un agradecimiento a mis fans - contestó tranquilo.

— mis fans son algo locas - recordó con un escalofrío.

— y aun asi debes estar agradecido por su apoyo, es parte de lo que hacemos, imagina realizar una rutina sin que nadie reaccionara a ella o te ovacionara. No habría caso de hacerla en primer lugar. -

— piensas en cosas raras - contesto Yuri, sin admitir Victor tenía razón.

— no son raras - se quejó Victor con un mohin que hizo sonreírse a Yuri.

A Yuri le asombraba como Victor podia ser tan maduro y genial un momento y en un parpadeo hacia esos gestos infantiles. Suponía era cosa de su encanto.

Al llegar a casa de su abuelo recibió contento a ambos, estaba orgulloso de tener a ambos campeones rusos en casa, quizas también influia en su humor esa botella de vodka a medio tomar. De solo percibir el aroma a alcohol a Yuri le volvieron a dar nauseas. Victor se rió al notarlo y Yuri le dio un golpe con el codo. Primero lo cuidaba y luego se burlaba de él.

Tras cenar, y que el abuelo terminará por quedarse dormido en el sofá, Victor decidió era hora de irse.

— hey Victor... - lo detuvo Yuri en la puerta. — ¿ de verdad no dije nada raro estando ebrio? - trataba de recordar, pero solo le venia a la cabeza estar en el ascensor con Victor.

Al verlo tan preocupado por eso, Victor solo suspiró y se acercó. — te dire si el próximo año logras ganarme - le dijo, inclinándose para tener su rostro muy cerca del de Yuri. El chico solo frunció el ceño, ¡para eso iba a pasar un año entero!.

— y como haras una rutina creada por mi, tendré mis ojos sobre ti todo el tiempo - le susurró en el oído, antes de alejarse y guiñarle el ojo. — así que suerte, Yura -

El rostro de Yuri estaba muy, muy rojo cuando Victor se separó de el. Lo había recordado, le habia pedido a Victor lo mirara más y sobre todo.

Lo había besado.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y Victor notó como sus orejas se ponian de un intenso rojo, de repente levantó la mirada — ¡te ganare, ya lo veras! ... ¡Y te pagaré el maldito traje! - añadió antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Victor.

Le costó unos segundos a Victor darse cuenta Yuri habia recordado todo, se tapó la sonrisa con la mano. Sin duda los próximos días serian divertidos.


End file.
